


Equilibrate

by wittykitsune



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consent Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittykitsune/pseuds/wittykitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The powerful magic that protects the Skaia blessed kingdoms of Derse and Prospit has its drawbacks. The Derse Dreamers enter the Alternian Kingdom seeking the final stipulation of a long worked for treaty. All signs point to them finally having found an answer to the imbalance that threatens to destroy their kingdom, but will they be willing to put in the effort needed for a proper long term solution?</p><p>*On Hiatus*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712864) by [Azzandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzandra/pseuds/Azzandra). 



> Remix of Azzandra's Counterpoint and the prompt that made that fic happen.

The dining hall at the Alternian palace was sweltering almost hazy with the heat. Not one of the Derse Dreamers made a move to wipe their sweat beaded brows. Nor did they tug at the high collars of their silk formal attire. They sat at a long gold table encrusted with jewels. Her Imperious Condescension was herself seated at the head of the table. This visit was a rarity for them. Not just for all four of them to be out of their country at once, but to all be on Alternian soil at all. That’s what they got after almost a year’s worth of treaty negotiations. The final signing and fanfare to occur here of all places. They weren’t intending on going home empty handed. No the terms were set for them to return with an important new resident.

At the end of the dining table was a stage that often housed entertainment. A treat for those dining in the main dining hall of the Alternian court. Tonight’s spectacle was an emaciated looking troll secured to an iron T bolted to that stage. He was shirtless and showing scars for the viewing pleasure of the onlookers. He was on his knees with his wrists secured. He could not stand and only could adjust on his knees and if he wished look up at the table. He hadn’t done either for any of the first three courses of the meal. Not even when food was thrown at him but never near enough for him to get at or to hit him. His eyes remained unseen and pointed down towards the stage. His messy dark hair and stubby horns visible instead. His crimes and fate listed in an offhand remark. He was to die publicly tomorrow for his status as a mutant and as insult to the caste system. Those were the crimes that were worth taking his life. His name was never even spoken. If any of them had wished to debate this they’d chosen to hold their tongues.

Dirk had ignored her explanation and was inspecting his silverware instead. Roxy had glanced at the other three with wide eyes but had gotten no looks in return. Rose had appeared almost bored as she cut into something that they’d yet to identify. Dave had nursed the dark liquid in his cup. It was clear from the travel to the palace that death was a common occurrence. The outcome of everything from disputes to petty crimes could involve it. There’d been an execution going on when they’d arrived six hours earlier. A hanging taking place on the archway their carriage passed under to enter the palace walls. She had said it was an oversight. They knew better. She had plenty she was trying to get out of her system while they were so near and it wasn't limited to that one display. She couldn’t touch them, not for fear of upsetting the delicate magical balance they were a part of. No, unless she could find a way to make Skaia sever their ties to it they were untouchables. That of course was a spit in her face.

Control, every inch of Alternian land held signs of her rule and authority. The corrupt nobles and law enforcement only the tip. Every settlement had a large signpost covered in proclamations and reward posters. Know a blood traitor or someone speaking ill of the establishment? Giving them over could line your pockets with gold if you were lucky. It could leave you hanging beside them if you weren’t. Higher caste members were rarely seen without low blooded servants in the markets. Talent or money only got the lower members so far before they found servitude or their finances taken. Even the lower members with incredible powers were no match for the system.   

The mind controllers and the thought planters in power abused and used theirs to keep them in place. Forcing their bidding or filling minds with hellish nightmares or suggestions. Anyone capable of resisting or fighting back learned to hide it. The fates of those who could were servitude or death depending on compliance. Often they complied to spare others.  Heavy unrest and anger but always in secret. They only found out just how deep it went once they saw first hand day to day life of the people of Alternia.

The dining hall was no different. Her Imperious Condescension controlled every detail that was in her power. It wasn't enough. She still attempted to have further control over what wasn’t. She couldn’t control their reactions but she could remind them of her control over everything else. That included her reactions to her failings in controlling them. 

“If his presence displeases you I can move the execution up and be rid of him. He’s had four months too long of my mercy in letting him breathe another day. The guppy thought he’d be so clever in stealing from me but look where it got him? Exposed and under my thumb until I’m through with him. Not a moment more or less.” Her tone lacked variation but her long sharp teeth flashed repeatedly while she spoke.

“And deny the rest of the diners their show? He is your affair, expedite your will if you wish but don’t feel you must on our account. We can conduct tonight’s business no matter what you choose to do.” Rose’s tone remained as even as her own but the slight turn of her lips made the Empress’s eyes narrow slightly.

She made loud yawn in response and motioned for the removal of the plates and dishes. None of the dreamers protested their uneaten meals leaving. “Business sounds better, it is the main event.” Her Imperious Condescension stood and the rest of the table immediately went silent. There was no hesitation in any of them looking her way. “We are here today to welcome our guests of Derse and work out the final item of the treaty. Three of you chosen to be the options of the beginning of peace and restore balance to their Skaia given powers. To the stage.”  

Three highblooded trolls rose from the table and climbed onto the stage. They passed other guests whose faces struggled to remain impassive and others who openly sneered. On the left was one of her own advisors, a violetblood with ear fins covered in small stones set in gold. He stood with his hands gripped in front of him tight enough to make his knuckles go pale. In the middle was a blueblood aristocrat. She tugged at the thick fabric of her outfit and made the tassels on her pants and coat move. The purpleblood on the right was standing further from the other two. He kept glancing at the troll behind them and flashing his teeth, eyes narrowed. He kicked a chunk of liver away from his boots and towards the prisoner who made his first move of the dinner. He caught it in his mouth with a low snarl instead of allowing it to strike his head. This display caused the other two candidates to falter in their posture until Her Imperious Condescension had cleared her voice. The three faced the crowd again and ignored the prisoner as he chewed the mouthful noisily. 

“Now honored g-” Her sentence stopped short and so did all movement in the room save for that of the four dreamers. The colors of the room had faded to a sepia tone and Dave’s hands glowed with red light in his lap.

“I’ve got everything slowed down but don’t take too long Rose. I can’t hold it off forever or someone’s gonna catch on.” Dave spoke quickly before going back to murmuring under his breath.   

“This won’t take very long, I’ve been preparing the readings ever since she cleared the plates. Good job on cutting her off, Dave. I have wanted to but that wouldn’t help our situation.” Rose stood and cast a gold symbol towards the ceiling that grew. The light caused signs made of colored lights to appear above each person in the dining hall. 

“Of course she’s Life, probably a thief with her disregard, and her lifespan.” Dirk pointed to the green symbol floating over Her Imperious Condescension. Over his own head was a pink symbol, Roxy’s a black one, Dave’s a red, and Rose’s a yellow much like the glow on her hands keeping the spell active. Dirk’s voice lowered. “The advisor is no good, we’ve tried looking at Hope already.” A white winglike symbol floated over the first candidate. 

“No, we all remember how that would have turned out, a disaster.” Roxy shook her head.

“The noble is Space.” Rose motioned to the white symbol almost flower like with curved petals circling it. “We already checked Space as well. It won’t help with the issues at hand.” Rose sighed. “Nor will that general on the end, he’s the worst another Life aspect. Not that I _wanted_ to consider him to begin with.”

“Hey, hey, what’s that one on the prisoner Rose?” Roxy had stood up to come to the other side of the table for a better angle.

“Just make sure you get back in your chair Roxy, you stay out place too long when I let go they might see movement.” Dave spoke with gritted teeth as he kept it up. “What’s she seeing? I’ve got my hands full over here.”

Dirk leaned over the table instead of getting up. “Rose? What’s that one? I don’t think I’ve ever seen it.” 

“Blood. It’s Blood and it occurs so rarely I never thought to bring it up. Rage,” she pointed to a purple sign above someone at the table, “is another but it would never be helpful to us.” Rose shooed Roxy with her hands back to her seat and quickly made her way to the stage. “I’m sorry Dave keep it up long enough to let me check him directly. I don’t need a full reading just enough to tell me if his classpect could work.” 

“Does this mean we could save him?” Roxy had taken her place beside Dirk again and was bouncing in the seat. 

“If he’s got potential we’ll have to, no other way we could Roxy. We’ll have to make this next move carefully.” Dirk was frowning.

“I knew our coming here at this time was supposed to be fortuitous but I didn’t realize this would be how.” Rose moved her hands over him, the light getting brighter. She dismissed the other spell and began to study his alone. The light broke and she almost stumbled before making her way back to the table and sitting up straight. “We must not leave here with anyone else but him under any circumstances. He’s our chance.”

“Got it, do your thing when you’re ready Dave. We’ll take it from here.” Dirk got back into the position he’d been in before the spell and the others did the same.

“Right, don’t expect me to be chatty for a while. You’re really pushing me with this crowd.” The glow left Dave’s hands. 

“-uests.” Her Imperious Condescension paused and looked where Roxy had been but looked at the crowd again when she spoke once more. “I am sure you need time to deliberate on your choice but I don’t think we can give you all night. I have offered my finest on the stage, take your pick.” 

Rose’s mouth quirked into a delicate smirk. She nodded slightly to Dirk and went to lean in to speak with him, only for Roxy to place her hands on each of them. One planted on Rose’s shoulder and one gripping Dirk’s jacket. She looked at both with wide eyes and then back at the stage before them again.

“Roxy.” Dirk shook his head. 

“Dirk please.” Roxy’s lip quivered.

“Roxy.” Rose whispered.   

“But...” Roxy sniffed softly.

“Alright, alright have it your way.” Dirk sighed and stood, all eyes on him. “Your Imperious Condescension, our choice upon that stage is the prisoner.” He’s spoken quieter as he went on.

“ _Him?_ ” She showed all her rows of sharp teeth when she smiled. “You are aware you only get to take _one_ with you?”

“I am.” Dirk said, his fists clenched at his sides. “You said our choices were on the stage. We agreed to let you pick who we would take, now will you uphold your end and allow us the prisoner?”

“But of course, you can have the guppy. I’ll even have him giftwrapped for you.” She clapped twice and spoke to the group of guards that came to her side. “Make sure they get him cleaned up properly for the departure, they leave in an hour.

The highbloods on the stage had left it as soon as Dirk had questioned her. They were all back in their seats glancing at their neighbors with little smirks. They took no notice they were too busy speaking in hushed tones and low laughs. The guards unbound the prisoner and roughly pulled him to his feet to lead him off. If he had understood what had just happened he didn’t show it. He didn’t even look at the four as he was borne off.


	2. The Journey Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finalizing the treaty the group prepares to return to Derse and get ready for what lies ahead.

“What do you think she meant by giftwrapped?” Dave leaned back against the plush seat of the carriage and tugged at his jacket collar.

“She won’t hurt him anymore, Dave. No way she’s going to be the one to break treaty. She doesn’t want all of Skaia on her.” Roxy was leaning back in a similar manner across from him, her arms behind her head and one leg over the other. Her skirts were carefully patted down.

“You know there’s ways to harm without doing anything to risk it. Don’t really care for the way she said to get him cleaned up.” Dave looked out the window.

“Nothing we can do about it, he’s still hers until he’s in here with us.” Dirk looked at Roxy when he spoke again. “She won’t kill him but that doesn’t mean we’re going to get him in the best condition. He’s not leaving in the best condition.”

“The way you’ve put it brings me to another point, Dirk. We’ve got one other issue than how she’s going to finish his stay.” Rose paused and took a deep breath before releasing it. “He’s no less a prisoner with us than with her even if we intend to treat him better.”

“True, shit how are we going to handle this?” Dave ran a hand over his blond hair, bright curls poking up between his dark brown fingers. “He’s got absolutely no reason to see us or our home as anything but another prison. Hell we’re even taking him out of his homeland.”  

“Did you really not think of this until now?” Dirk peered over his shades at him. “Dave this was going to be an issue no matter what. Those three weren’t even willing to go. You saw them, it was some kind of punishment. I mean you know how she probably put it, everyone knows the rumors about how our magic is gonna have to be kept in check.”

“So she’s probably telling him what she told them.” Roxy bit her lower lip. 

“Calm down, there’s no need to panic yet.” Rose’s hand touched one of Dave’s and their earthy brown fingers laced for a moment for a squeeze before she let go. “He isn’t a fool, we might be another prison but we a chance at him living longer. There may very well be an escape attempt on his part but we could quell it happening in this kingdom by explaining the situation on our terms. He has as much reason to trust us as he has her. That is very little I admit, so I doubt he won’t at least listen. If nothing else than to try to help him learn when it’d be best to escape.”

“Just chill out, _both of you_.” Dirk patted Roxy’s shoulder. “We’ll deal with it, whatever happens. There’s limits for what she’s gonna risk at this point. I’m also pretty sure between the four of us we’ll be able to not only make sure he gets to Derse but maybe he’ll consider hearing us out.”

The door to the carriage opened a few moments later and the troll was unceremoniously dumped on the floor with their copy of the finalized treaty.

“Her Imperious Condescension had business to attend to and could not be here for your departure. She has released Karkat Vantas into your custody and wishes you to depart as she has kept you long enough from Derse.” The messanger troll bowed before shutting the door.

“Or they could just sedate him.” Dirk stuck his hand out the window and snapped his fingers to alert the driver to be off, guards on horseback in tow. 

Roxy knelt down beside him and turned him over for a better look. Karkat was wearing a bright purple silk shirt and pants. His skin flushed pink in places they’d scrubbed too hard. Her nose wrinkled and the other three soon knew why. He smelt strongly enough of perfumes to make them wonder if they’d bathed him in the stuff.  

“Purple for Derse, she’s probably trying to establish our mark of ownership. He appears to be in a deep sleep of some sort. I suspect a troll with mind control abilities is the culprit.” Rose sighed as she gathered the documents.

“We should get him off the floor, not the best way to get to actually meet us.” Dave looked everywhere but at him. 

“Dave’s right, Rose you come join us and we’ll get him up there with Dave.” Dirk stood to pull Karkat to his feet and almost stumbled once he pulled him up to drape on his shoulder. “Shit, he’s even lighter than he looks.”  

“Wait, what? Dude. Why me?” Dave bit his lip when Karkat was carefully laid on the seat next to him.  

“You spoke up about it, and you’re the one with Time on your side. Best chance of stopping him if he tries to escape.” Dirk sat back down between Rose and Roxy. 

“So it’s settled just like that?” Dave looked at Rose then Roxy.

“I don’t think all of us on one side would be much better Dave. It might give him the wrong impression.” Rose settled her hands into her lap.

“I think he’s going to have the wrong impression no matter what we do.” Dave snorted and crossed his arms and then wrinkled his nose. “Probably chose the worst smelling one on purpose.”

“Let’s just be happy we’re out of that dining hall and away from whatever heating spell was up. I thought I was going to bake in there.” Roxy wiped her neck with a handkerchief. “It’s so much cooler out here.”

“She wanted us to suffer somehow. She could excuse it with her own coldblooded issues, used to keeping the place warm for herself. The public hanging right when we came in, it’s all she could do to make us feel unwelcome without actually telling us to our faces. It’s why she asked us to arrive in their evening, that’s how she began her day, with us coming. Nocturnal cycles.” Dirk wrapped an arm around her.

“It’s good for him then, it’s always night in Derse. Shouldn’t be as hard on him as adjusting to Prospit is. Even the brightest part of our day is like twilight in most parts.” Roxy bounced her foot to unheard music.

“They’ve got ways for trolls to cope there, same way Dave and I deal with lights and probably salve for the sunlight.” Dirk snorted softly and inclined his head, Roxy and Rose looked and tried not to giggle.

Dave was curiously carding the troll’s thick messy hair and studying him. He stopped when he spotted the audience. “Just wondering if it felt different. Probably shouldn’t be touching him at all thinking about it. Not until we know what he’s okay with and all. When do you think he’ll wake up?” 

“Until at least the border most likely, but he may very well sleep until we’re home. While the sleep may have been caused by forceful means he undoubtedly needs it and much more.” Rose stood to reach into a bag on the rack and pull out a book. “Especially if we take a shortcut home.” The carriage came to a stop outside the Alternian capital. A blue and white symbol glowing bright had appeared underneath the traveling party. 

“Looks like there’s one closer than predicted. Must be something at home needing our attention, either that or they want to make sure we get back with him, their will be done.” Dirk motioned with his hand in a few circles.

“Don’t feel like reciting it all?” Roxy giggled. “You should take your own advice and chill Dirk. Everything is going to be okay. We’ll be home soon.”

“We don’t know that yet Roxy. He’s not some medicine we can just take, don’t care what that method says. Not doing it.” Dave shuddered. 

“Oh of course not, but I think he’ll be fine. We’re not going to hurt him.” Roxy smiled at him. 

There was a moment of bright light that turned purple and then the carriage began to move again, the scenery a drastically change. They were now in a place that it appeared to be just before dawn. Glowing flowers were visible in patches on the grassy roadside. A darkwood was visible behind them and farmland in the distance on either side that soon turned into more and more houses and buildings. It wasn’t long before they entered the first walls of the Derse capital. Crowd and traffic parted for the royal entourage. Soon they were joined by more knights on horseback to clear the way and get them through the main gates and safely behind the second wall.

Luggage was borne off and a few of the guards carried their still sleeping new resident, who the siblings had covered with a blanket, in on a stretcher. They had him put into a bed in an empty room in their wing and doubled the guards protecting the wing’s entrance. The room was the same huge size as each of their own but currently plainly furnished as it wasn’t occupied before. The door opened into a sitting area with a table for meals and a sitting area with plush chairs and a sofa before a fireplace. Beside the door coming in was a pullcord and there was another next to the bed. 

Off to the side in another area was the bed Karkat was in and several wardrobes and dressers. A single other door into the room was open revealing a large bathroom with a tub big enough to fit them all even if slightly cramped within. The four took seats in the sitting area, Dirk sitting on a chair and letting the other three have the sofa. 

“Game plan though if he doesn’t do anything rash first is trying to offer him some food. I doubt she fed him before or after his perfume dunk.” Dirk rested his hands in his lap and glanced at the windows showing a view of the gardens. Unlike their own rooms his lacked a balcony. 

“Food and some explanation. It depends on how he reacts and what she’s told him and how he weighs that against what we say.” Rose smoothed her skirt. “Everything is muddled ever since we left Alternia. It appears that so far we have picked the best outcome but I don’t have any insight to the next step even if I’m getting no warning that failure is imminent. I may want to get back to my room soon for further information and readings but it is unlikely to be helpful currently, there are too many variables.”  

“Not you too, everything is fine we made it home and he’s here with us and safe. We are going be able to work this out.” Roxy hummed away happily.

“Uh, you might want to ask him about that.” Dave pointed over to the bed.

Karkat was staring at the four, eyes narrowed. His hand went to rub his neck when he sat up and he coughed before he spoke hoarsely. “That’s the Highblood way, right? You decide everything for people below and they have to fall into line.” He’d kept the covers on him. 

“How long have you been awake?” Dirk spoke after a pause, sitting straighter in his seat.

Karkat hesitated, his teeth poking into his lower lip. 

“Why don’t we just send for food like we were going to?” Dave had broken the silence and he got up to go to the door to pull the cord hanging there. 


	3. False Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they might have good intentions that doesn't stop their methods from being questionable.

Dirk never got his answer. When Dave got up the other three had looked at him long enough that Karkat had slipped quickly away into his bathroom. He’d also shut and locked the door behind him. Roxy made to get up but Rose pulled her back down into her seat by her wrist.

“No, leave him alone. That was not the best we could hope for but it could be much worse.” Rose patted Dave’s hand when he sat back down. “Thank you for defusing that even if it didn’t alleviate the whole situation it did help. Dirk we can’t question him that way even if I know why you were concerned about how much he heard, we can’t be. We’ll assume nothing we’ve said is secret and we should have done as much. Nothing he heard is an issue and we can’t carry on like this.” 

“But-” Dirk began.

“No.” Dave cut him off. “Rose is right, what did he hear? You telling us we’re going to offer him something to eat and you don’t think she fed him when she got him ready for us. That you’re worried he’s going to do something rash.” He pointed inclined his head to Rose. “Rose talked about talking to him and us trying to fend off against whatever he’s been told. Her being worried about her seer things and us being lost. Roxy trying to get us all to stop worrying. He heard _nothing_ he shouldn’t have been able to listen to, Dirk.”

“Dont you-” 

“He’s not blaming you. This isn’t anything we can’t fix in time like everything else, but we’re going to have to tread more carefully about how we treat him, especially how we question him. I don’t know what she told him but as far as he’s concerned we’re new jailers, the cage is just gilded this time. Whether he believes her or not he has no frame of reference to tell him we will do him any better.” Rose glared when Roxy when she started to argue but the both hushed when Dirk put up his hands in front of him.

“Alright, sorry. Misstep just has me off. We’ll have to play this by ear. Dave, good call.” Dirk slumped in the chair. 

Dave opened his mouth but closed it again before he frowned. He got up to rearrange the six chairs at the table in the dining area to one at each end and two on each side instead of three. “ _If_ he joins us, he’s probably going to need space from us.” Dirk got up to help him and Rose stood to look out into the gardens.  

She opened a window and looked out and around before shutting it and securing it again. The dropout wasn’t deadly unless you landed in the worst way, but wasn’t one she’d like to do unless she had to. “We aren’t going to lock him from opening these, we could but we shouldn’t.” 

“If we locked or sealed them he could just break one anyway. Unless we used magic, but then it really would just add more to the cage theory. I think if anything drives him out one of those and to the ground we have a bigger issue than worrying he’s going to escape or hurt himself. We can’t trap him if we want to get anywhere.” Dirk joined her at the window. 

“Roxy.” Dave hissed and the other two turned to look. She was at door leaning on it with her ear to the wood.

Roxy retreated back to the couch and the rest joined her again, this time Dirk and Dave on either side and Rose in the armchair. 

“I just thought I might check on him.” She smiled at each of them in turn before biting her lip. “It sounds like he’s having a bath.”

“It doesn’t matter if you just wanted to make sure he’s okay. We aren’t at the point he’s okay with us doing that. If he opened the door and found you there he-” Rose narrowed her eyes when she was cut off. 

“He didn’t.” Roxy shrugged.

“No, he didn’t _this time_. Our good intentions aren’t going to make this adjustment any easier. Keep your distance until we know more.” Rose put her hands in her lap.   

“Ugh fine, but we can’t get anywhere with him like this.” Roxy shook her head.

“We can’t get anywhere with him until he trusts or tries to trust us period.” Dirk sighed. 

There was a knock and the door opened and servants wheeled in carts of food to lay out on the table. Rose made a mental note to give them special instructions for this room later but left it alone for the time being. She didn’t want them suddenly coming in on Karkat yet. 

The four got up after they’d left and sat at the chairs on either side of the table, leaving the far end ones for him. They’d been quiet when they sat but soon they were chatting again after dishing out their first helpings of the nicely spiced stew on rice or the herb encrusted roast chicken and vegetables.  

“You think maybe he’ll smell all this and come out?” Roxy looked towards the door again, she had to turn to do so as Rose and Dirk had taken the seats facing that way.    

“Just eat and stop looking over there. We might have to give him a day or two. Can’t rush him, don’t want to.” Dave dipped his bread into the stew on his plate. “I just hope this stuff isn’t over seasoned for him or doesn’t agree. I didn’t even eat what she was serving and it didn’t agree.” Dave stuck his tongue out.

“Well she didn’t have us in mind, the food on the way there was much better and we had better choices to ease our palettes in. They have spices and enjoy sour more than we do for sure. Or some of them did, I can’t say the local tastes but I wouldn’t worry about the seasoning, he won’t turn his nose up at this like some the older nobles do.” Rose speared a piece of onion on her fork. 

“Some of them only know salt and pepper and like it that way.” Dirk snorted softly. “Probably why there wasn’t dinner parties again until we took over, those before us already learned. Just fill them with cakes and pies and wine and get them here later and gone sooner.” 

“True, so very true.” Rose dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She spotted the movement of the door but ignored it. They wouldn’t get anywhere staring at him. “At least the Prospit dreamers don’t have any trouble with our food. Similar tastes in some way even if some of their dishes are too sweet for my liking.” Rose picked up her watch for a sip. Her foot tapped Dirk’s under the table.

“I remember when John first came to visit, swapped the milder sauce out for something stronger having no idea we only were having it brought out for him. Was nice seeing we didn’t have to tone down our food, better to just ask instead of just doing it.” Dave was tapping out a soft rhythm on his plate while trying to figure out if he wanted more food. He could sense the movement behind him but he ignored him as Rose had. 

Roxy giggled. “He was watching us all so closely. It was so funny. He thought it would be too much for us.” She picked up her water and almost gagged on it when she spotted the movement out of the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat and kept speaking. “He was always trying to get one over on us and his siblings from the sound of it.”

“Oh he was, every one of them called him a troublemaker and happily sent him to us all the same. Still, we’ve had worse guests even if most of them didn’t try to leave water bucket traps.” Dirk shook his head. 

“Oh, you’re welcome to join us if you like if not the food will be here when we’re finished.” Rose had spoken over towards the bed where Karkat was checking a nightstand drawer and found it empty. “Just pull the cord when you are finished and they’ll clear it away or do it when dinner arrives.”

Dirk kept his attention on his plate and Dave and Roxy didn’t turn in their seats. Karkat looking from the bed to them to the door and then back to the bathroom door and to the food again before making a quick move to the table. He no longer smelt of the perfume and his silk clothes were horribly rumpled. He sat at one of the far ends and kept his eyes on his empty plate and his hands in his lap.  

“It’s alright if you want to eat now, we can’t eat all this alone you know.” Roxy spoke with a laugh but stopped short when she saw him tense up. “Hey now, it’s okay really. You don’t have to-.” 

“Roxy.” Rose’s eyes narrowed. “Disregard Dirk’s question from earlier we’re all just very new to the situation and we know you are too. It wasn’t an order but an invitation. You’re welcome to the food whenever you like or you can ask for something else, the cords are for your use and you can get anything you want.”

“I think I’ve had enough to eat, we should probably let him settle in anyway. Like Rose said pull the cords if you need anything, they’ll bring you dinner later if you don’t want to eat yet.” Dave stood up and the other three did the same. They followed him out of the room and once the door shut they heard the clatter of a dish. “Like I thought, he’s not gonna eat in front of us yet. Not with all this still hanging on him.”    

“We’ll be able to clarify but not today, we should leave him alone until tomorrow.” Rose sighed softly.

“Agreed.” Dirk walked off towards his room.

“Guess I’ll go have a nap.” Roxy stretched and headed for her own as Rose and Dave also departed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one can be summed up with they aren't good at this but then who could be.


	4. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Karkat gives us some of his side.

Karkat didn’t understand these human highbloods. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were human or just because they were highbloods he wasn’t used to. Their whims seemed less predictable somehow and these head games weren’t appreciated. They had no certain direction. They didn’t give clear orders or expectations. They also disagreed amongst themselves. Lovely thing when he was trying to learn what would and wouldn’t get him killed.

Her Imperious Condescension was clear. She was going to kill him but toy with him and in predictable ways. Public displays, used to shame highbloods by placing him in their seats was common. That and anything else she could think of to make him of some use before she grew bored and finally killed him. But no, she had one final punishment option to present him with even after the promise of death began breathing in his face.  

Service under her for the greater good of her holdings. It was something younger him had dreamed of to save his skin but in a different form. The days of training to be a threshecutioner were long behind him. The were a foolish child’s solution to a problem that he could never shake. His existence wasn’t wanted. Just by breathing he represented something that wasn’t meant to be in her controlled order. He was just glad he stopped that foolishness before it had gotten him caught. Instead wising up only save him for little over a sweep. That was his own fault. Every day spent in any proximity to the royal palace was another day he was laying his neck out on the chopping block, but every day in the capital was a chance to find a way out of the country proper. And in a way it’d still happened, just not in the way he’d hoped. 

He looked around the fancy ablution block. Even this was larger than his cell had been. He was both surprised and scared they weren’t dragging him out of here. He’d hesitated to give an answer to a direct question. That would be hell to pay. He was caught listening in without their knowledge. Wonderful job there, Karkat. Barely five minutes with your new keepers and you’ve already done something worthy of a reprimand. He considered there might still be a way to turn it around.

They seemed to dislike the strong scent, that was fine with him he’d hated the whole process. He shuddered as he turned on the tap for warm water. His skin still felt raw where the harsh brushes had made quick work of the grime. He touched his face where he remembered her sharp nails gripping pointing his face to hers for the first time. The explanation had been quick and to the point. He was being spared only because it pleased her to offer the humans such an insult of a troll for their uses. Whereas she and any other troll would never see fit to touch him for anything other than bringing pain for his existence, they would be using him to keep their magic in check somehow and through contact. A punishment even she didn’t see fit to waste on him. A life of servicing their disgusting sexual whims and she’d laughed about it. Nothing less than he’d expect. She’d threatened it jokingly among other highbloods, offering to sell him to the highest bidder for a similar use, but it had brought nothing but laughter. He was grateful for that. Being disgusting had a use after all, but not here. 

Here he was to cater to their needs. The four of them would become like a bomb waiting to destroy him and anything in the blast radius if he didn’t comply. Threat of pain or death wasn’t new and he’d known plenty of mistreatment, but this? This was a new monster. This wasn’t he could say death was inevitable so avoid suffering as much as you can. This was make yourself do this thing against your will not just to avoid punishment but also to avoid bringing about your own death on a brand new level. This wasn’t do this or die by my hand, this was do this or I don’t even have lift a hand to kill you for refusal. 

He had no deathwish, if he did he’d just drown himself in the bath he’d just drawn, but he also saw no reason not to figure out this new situation. They needed him alive, Her Imperious Condescension had not. They might have a torment in mind but it was still one they needed him for, Her Imperious Condescension had not. They were also doing one thing that made him want to see how much he could push this. They were treating him less like trash and more like some wiggler they wanted to keep calm. That was new. He didn’t appreciate it, but it was new and there were worse alternatives.  

No one ever disturbed him or came. He was able to let the first water out to replace it with new warm water again with no disturbance. Once the perfume was gone he came close to napping, but jerked awake when he spotted the clothes crumpled on the floor. He tried to settle back down. Knowing highbloods they’d want him in something of their own choosing instead of hers.   

When he finally felt like getting out he dried off and dressed. He kept his eyes off the mirror. He knew how he looked and wanted nothing to do with the evidence of his stay at the Alternian royal palace. The clothes reminded him enough with how loose they were besides to being too large. He did take pause to look over his nails and run hands through his hair and over the beds of his horns. He hadn’t been allowed to do any of his own grooming properly in so long. They could wait a few more minutes. 

The sink was a marble basin sunk into a dark hardwood cabinet. He opened the drawers to find all manner of toiletries and grooming implements. Karkat picked up the scissors and looked at them. He trimmed his bangs back away from his eyes more before pocketing them. He didn’t file his nails all the way down but he did trim them and bring them to nicer points even if dulled ones. He cleared them of all gunk and debris before moving on to checking the little salves and creams for what they were for. His grasp on reading the human written language was passable enough to have him pick out the aloe for the dry skin. He didn’t understand how they could speak almost the same, even with some differing terms for things, but still develop a different writing. He made a note to find a way to practice. He applied the aloe around the base of his horns, shivering at his own touch as he worked the cold substance in. After washing his hands he peered out, hearing them speaking, and made his way back towards the bed. 

He had no plan but soon found he didn’t need one. They had once again been unsure how to handle his presence and instead of making him do anything they just left. All nerves about eating left him once they were gone and he yanked the nearest platter his way. He didn’t bother plating anything. Promised meals at his whim or not he wasn’t risking it. There was no guarantee he’d be fed again anytime soon other than their word. He wasn’t risking it. Protein was the obvious first target. What remained of the chicken was soon gone and the stew not far behind. His stomach protested at anything further and as much as he longed to ignore it he had to heed it. He was already feeling discomfort from his meal. He gathered the bread, cheese, fruit, and anything else he thought might keep for longer than a day into the cloth napkins. 

Once he had his prizes he hid them in the drawer of the nightstand, the drawers of the desk, and the depths of the wardrobe. If they found one cache he could at least hope they didn’t find them all. The cord near the bed was in his line of sight when he’d finished and he pulled it, ready to see what would come of it. A servant knocked before entering. 

“Yes, sir?” A cheerful woman with dark curly hair grinned at him and Karkat only bit his lip. She spotted the table and nodded. “You want the table cleared?” 

“Yes, yes I would.” He gripped his hands in front of him. 

“That will be done right away. Will you be needing anything else, sir?” The maid hadn’t stopped smiling at him if anything his hesitation had her smiling more.  

“No?” He moved back to sit on the bed.  

“Well call upon us if you do need anything else. We’ll get you right settled in, no worries. You know I was nervous when I moved here from Prospit but it wasn’t so bad. A little more serious, that I’ll give you, but expectations are pretty clear when you don’t have one of the princes causing havoc and mayhem. Just between us.” She gave him a wink and left. She returned with others and cleared the table. While he’d asked for nothing a pitcher of water and a bowl of fruit replaced the lunch dishes. Karkat added it to his stores. 

Tired and more confused than ever he slept until another knock came. Here came yet another meal even if the spread was less it being just for him and just as they said it’d come. It was still more than he could eat in a sitting even if he wasn’t in his current state. The earlier gorging still had him feeling less than eager to do it again. He ate modestly this time and stored whatever he could for later. This time he didn’t hesitate to have it cleared. 

Now he had a few choices, explore more of the vast room’s contents or sleep again. He didn’t feel like another bath and he already had a weapon so exploring seemed to be in order. They hadn’t told him not to leave the room, but not that he could either. He opened the door and looked out. 

The hallway was wide with many doors like his own. The four he could see were each decorated with purple banners with lavender crescent moons and crowns. He looked at the other side of his door and found no such adornment. Would they really put him in their wing? 

Karkat slipped out of the room and noted the surroundings before heading away from those doors. When he approached the opening to the wider castle he spotted the two guards on either side. Both were armed with spears and far too armored for him to take out easily with his scissors. Not that he had the chance, one of them turned his way and saluted. 

“Do you require anything, sir?” The saluting guard’s spear stayed pointed to the ceiling but that didn’t help Karkat much.    

“Uh, no? No, I don’t.” Karkat bit his lip. Just what had these highbloods told their underlings about him?

“Did you wish an escort?” The other guard chimed in this time. Karkat tried not to scowl at the twitch of lips he spotted.

“Yes, yes I f- I did.” Karkat barely caught himself, he couldn’t believe he was forgetting so early a lesson. Don’t swear at people armed better than you unless you know they won’t attack. “I wanted to see the, the books. I wanted to see the library.”  

“Yes sir, this way please.” The first guard who spoke began to walk off and Karkat stood there for a moment before he followed him. 

The walk was silent, something he was grateful for, as he was led through hallways and down stairs. They came to a pair of large wooden doors that almost stretched to the ceiling. The halls prior had paintings and busts and on either side of this entrance were banners decorated with symbols and books. The guard pushed open a door revealing shelves upon shelves of books all round the ground level. It went up three more floors above that, each opening down towards the bottom smaller than the last. 

“Here you are, sir. I will wait out here to accompany you back. ” The guard took a stance next to the door and Karkat went on in. He’d managed to get here he might as well have a look around.


	5. Lessons Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning has to start somewhere.

Other occupants of the library looked at him briefly as he entered but soon went back to their work or studies. He approached the desk at the very center of the ground level where a woman with silver hair and large glasses sat. She was dressed in purple and black like all the servants and guards.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” She smoothed the pages of a large book before her. 

“I… I wanted to know more about the human written language compared to the Alternian one. Translating.” He was here might as well get something useful. It might make up for his wandering at all.

“Alternian? Of course, sir. Top floor, go to your right and in the very back those long shelves.” She drew a quick map to guide him on a piece of paper along with some letters and numbers. “These denote the range of the subject. the map will get you to the whole collection on Alternia. If you need further help come see me again or anyone you see wearing a vest like mine up there. We’ll be happy to help you.” She was wearing a purple vest that matched the desk royal colors with a book emblem on the right side on her chest. “If you want to take anything out just bring it back to me and you can sign for it.”

“Thanks.” He took the paper and headed on upstairs. He found it easily enough and soon he wondered how long the guard would be willing to wait. He’d never had access to this many books before. Not only did he find what he needed, a book on translating the written language back and forth, but he found much much more. The more that especially caught his eye was the collection of Alternian romance novels. He recognized a title and grabbed it off the shelf to look. He hesitated and then put it back and opened the guide to see if he at least knew how to write his name properly. He returned to the desk, looking at her in the face this time. “Can I take this out?” He looked back to the entrance and then to her. 

She took the book from him with a nod and wrote the title in the ledger before her. She pushed it over and offered him the fountain pen. “Just write your name here and then initial. I’ll know you for next time, sir, then you can just initial for me. They told us you’d be coming but they didn’t have a name for us. They must have been tired after the long trip.” 

“Must have been and oh, thanks.” Karkat took the pen in his hand and wrote out his name. He paused for a moment to open the book, and then printed K and V beside it. He departed to join the guard outside who soon walked him back. The double checking needless it turned out but he wanted to be thorough. The less they could judge him for the better. Even his penmanship.

Once in his room he sat down at the desk with paper and ink and began to copy sentences and exercises as he read. Once he had the full pattern it got more natural and by the time he was yawning he thought he might have the hang of it. The alphabet had direct equivalents and while it read backwards to him, something he already knew about it, it was nothing he couldn’t learn to do with ease with more practice. His reading turned out not to be that bad but his penmanship still could use practice in his eyes. He set the book aside and pulled an apple out of the desk to eat.

***

Rose looked through a telescope at the derse night sky and noted the placement of heavenly bodies on paper. Dirk, Roxy, and Dave watched her from her own bed, where they’d chosen to sit. Her sitting area was littered with books and notes that had piled up long before their trip and now only had grown larger. Rose and Roxy were both in deep purple nightgowns, Roxy’s frillier and to her knees while Rose’s stretched to her calves and was plainer. Dirk had on loose fitting black pants and a white tank. Dave was still wearing his good white shirt from earlier over red pajama pants but with some of the top buttons undone. 

“Are you _sure_ we should leave him alone for the night Rose?” Roxy flopped back on the bed with a soft sigh.

“We told him we would. Unless he decides to come see us, which is a possibility but I wouldn’t wager anything on it.” Rose adjusted the telescope and made more notes.

“He’s been out of his room.” Roxy sat back up. 

“To the library.” Dirk shook his head. “Doesn’t mean anything other than he was fine to leave if nothing else. Wasn’t any trouble either. I didn’t go see what he got out yet, advisors hit me with some pleas for assistance. A land dispute involving a wall’s construction that could have waited.”

“Good, we don’t need to know every detail of everything he’s doing.” Dave spoke towards Rose. 

“I’m simply trying to divine the path of least resistance for _all_ of us. The smoother it goes the better. I’m not trying to see what he’s been doing. As curious as I am about his outing Dave has a point.” Rose made another adjustment.

“Fine but it could be useful.” Dirk crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap. 

“We don’t-” Rose paused at a soft knock and the other sat up to be somewhat presentable. “Enter.” 

The door opened a just enough to let Karkat peer in and let them see him when he did. “Am I interrupting anything?” 

“I should have made that bet.” Dave let out a soft snort but he straightened when Karkat looked at him. “Rose was just telling us how unlikely it’d be for you to come see us tonight. There was one reason I could think you might.” 

“And what would that be?” Karkat stepped into the room but stayed near the door. He watched as Rose left the window and sat with the others.

“You wanted to see us on your terms.” Dirk offered and looked at Dave who nodded.

“Like that time Rose was sent to her room and came out early to have the talk about it instead of waiting for when she was told.” Roxy giggled. The others seemed as amused as her at remembering some long gone reprimand, but they brought their attention back to Karkat. He’d shut the door and cleared his throat.

“On that note I want to get to the topic at hand.” He’d remained by the wall. “No, no it isn’t fucking like _that_. Not if you compare it properly. Not if you listen to me and actually are as serious about this as you’re trying to make me think. This is something we need to settle here and now about us.” Karkat looked at each of the four. “I’ve left, you probably already know about that, but I did, and I’m even less sure than before after what I found. No resistance, no hesitation. None from the servants who brought and took things from my room or cleaned up. None from the guards who let me leave even if escorting. None from even the person who helped me get a book and let me take it out not questions. She seemed ashamed she didn’t know my name already. No disgust. No amusement when mentioning how she I or someone was coming back with you. What-?” He paused for a moment and pressed himself firmer to the stone as if he was attempting to join with it. “WHAT THE FUCK AM I?”

Roxy looked at Rose who looked at Dirk. Dave was studying his hands like he’d never seen them before. 

“You’re our consort, or that’s what’s intended for you. That’s the title that everyone behind these walls knew you by before we even knew you were the one we’d bring home. I don’t know what she told you, not sure any of us want to know even if we could guess, but you’re not a servant. You’re not here to be our slave. You’re not even here to have sex with us if you don’t want to. You’re here. You here to, Rose.” Dirk looked at her, eyes peering over his shades, teeth worrying his lower lip.

“Derse like Prospit and unlike Alternia is especially blessed by the kingdom of the clouds, by Skaia. That powerful protection and blessing of prosperity comes with a price. One she no doubt told you in her own way. A balance of magical energy has to be maintained in our kingdom within us four or it is likely to go critical. It would take us and the kingdom and anyone in the blast radius with it. It protects us from any force that might threaten us and gives us near guaranteed prosperity in so many ways. But it also means if we don’t mature into more fitting rulers of all our people we will either take the kingdom with us or be replaced by Skaia somehow if they don’t wish it.” 

“Done by?” Karkat pressed his fingers into the wall.

“I’m sure she told you sex, that is the way that the gossip around the position goes. That’s been assumed for a very long time whenever this happens. Even if it were the whole truth you would find our staff would treat you with no less respect.” Rose tried to smile at him but it didn’t quite get there.

“Because who wants to die that way?” Karkat’s eyes narrowed. “So consort, like a fling without giving the power and ties to all that?”

“No, more like you’re meant to be a companion to us and pretty much a fifth royal in some ways just with less power. A balancing force for what’s wrong with us. We’re supposed to bond any way we can, could include sex, but doesn’t have to. You’ll get proper rank and title at a ball later, after we deal with the details.” Dave looked away from him. “Unless you end up marrying in then that’s different and I won’t get into that.”

“Wrong with you? What’s wrong with you?” Karkat stopped trying to claw into the wall and even stood back up straight.

“Our people skills sweetie. We’ve got enough to get by running things but when it comes to connecting proper to each other, our magic, or people outside of the staff,” Roxy gave him a little smile, “we’re what you might call hopeless.” Dirk let out a soft groan but before any of them could correct her, Karkat spoke again.

“I’ve noticed. That’s makes a lot more sense than trying to figure out what game you’re playing with me. I don’t trust you, but if things are like you’re saying you need me and I’ve got options. And I’ve got my work cut out for me if I go through with this.” Karkat edged nearer to the door and stifled a yawn. “I’ve had enough. I know enough to go get some sleep instead of laying awake wondering what the fuck you’ve got in store for me tomorrow. I’ll… I’ll try this. You can help me understand better as it goes on. That said there’s one thing you _have_ to stop doing.”

“Name it.” Dirk perked up.

“STOP IT.” Karkat paused when he saw Dirk flinch from his second outburst, slumping again. He pressed on but stopped yelling. “Stop treating me like some child made out of glass. I’m scared but all these talks about me without me and all this deciding shit for me isn’t going to cut it.” He looked at them again, trembling on the spot. “If you want me to trust you, and believe you’re going to treat me like one of you, and see me as one of you, start fucking doing it. That can be your answer to me.” Karkat slipped from the room and shut the door, leaning on it and waiting. Five, ten minutes passed, and when nothing had come of it he returned to his room and the bed he’d left. 


	6. Beginning Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all the hurdles have been passed. There's one Karkat didn't even think about and yet it should have been the most obvious to him.

When the door had shut the four traded looks. Rose attempted to remain impassive but frowned. Dirk stared at his lap. Dave was not making eye contact was anyone. Roxy bit her lip.

“Should we?” She asked.

“No.” Rose said with an even tone. “He said he was going to bed and now isn’t the time to question his well being. It’s time to look at our tactics. Any attempt at contact after those outbursts won’t taken well. If he is trying to compare our ways to those he’s known we can’t make the mistake of reacting as they would. He might not feel like we see him as she saw him but treating him like a child isn’t any better.”

“He just said he didn’t like all the talking about him.” Dave flopped back on the bed. “I know he might have meant deciding shit for him but this can’t be any better Rose. Chilling ain’t even the half of what we need to do.”

“We still have to look at our tactics even if we stop trying to plan everything. A misstep could cost us everything.” Dirk stood up and sighed. 

“Are you alright Dirk?” Roxy crawled over on her knees to touch his arm. “I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by the yelling.”

“No he meant something alright. He’s frustrated with us. I can look at the situation he’s in and connect it to fear but all the same he still snapped at us and rightly so. Mixed signals aren’t going to cut it. Self reflection for our tactics, maybe comparing notes, but Dave’s right we can’t just go at this like we were. He doesn’t want that. Careful but not like he’s glass. Cautious but not so timid.” He turned to give her a half hug. “I think I will go lay down.”

“You mean go to sleep.” Roxy gave him a squeeze. “Don’t just lay there half the night. Or well half of whatever we have left. We can let the guards bring him to breakfast if he’s willing.”

“Right.” Dirk traded a look with Rose who nodded.

“I think it is time we all retired to our beds. I will leave the stars alone for tonight.” Rose got up to clear away her notes and shut the window and curtains. 

Dave and Roxy got off her bed to follow Dirk out but Dave stayed at the door after the other two had exited. 

“Rose?” 

“Yes?”

“I might look out my window after I have a bath, don’t let me see the end that telescope back out there.”

“You’ll see nothing of the sort. Goodnight Dave.”

“Goodnight.” He shut the door behind him.

Once he was gone Rose stood and dimmed the lights before returning to the window. She opened it again and completed one more sheet before she heard the window of the room next to hers opening. She shut her own it again and hurried away to the bed, putting out lights as she went.

*** 

“Sir?” 

Karkat grunted and rolled over to peer out of his blanket cocoon. 

“I apologize for waking you but they asked me to be sure you’d have time to prepare if you wished to have breakfast with them.” This guard was younger than the two he’d seen before. Karkat only pulled his covers back over his head.

“Them who? Oh _them_ them?” He let out another grunt and curled up even more. Thankfully Derse days were nothing like the scorching days of Alternia, but they were still brighter than he’d like. Not to mention they lit the palace too brightly for his liking. Not uncomfortably so, but he liked the lights dimmer. Any chance he got he’d adjust his room lights if anyone chose to change them, like the guard had before trying to wake him.

“Yes sir, they’ve asked me to guide you to their private dining area if you wish to join them.”  The guard was averting his gaze, Karkat could hear him speaking to a wall instead. He wondered if they thought him nude under here. He popped his head out this time.

“No, not this morning. I’m tired. I’m going back to sleep. Dim the f- lights back to where I had them, please. You don’t have to turn them back off.”

“Yes, sir.”

Karkat grunted again and curled up tighter. He rubbed his calves and waited until he heard the door shut before he whimpered. His walk to the library had been the most he’d moved freely in forever. He’d felt stiff when he conforted the four, but now he felt like they might give out if he put too much prolonged weight on them. He thought of the tub and the warm water. That might help relax them, if he could convince himself to try. That was easier said than done and he regretted it almost immediately. He wondered if the fear was what kept him from realizing how bad off he was. 

“Ahhh...” Karkat hissed and let out a series of angry clicks from his chest as he gripped a piece of furniture on his way to the door. He stared down at his quivering legs and wondered for a moment if his knees might give altogether. He managed to forced his legs to steady, even if painfully, and made his way into the bathroom. He ended up collapsing to a sitting position on the floor and shifted to reach for the taps, he just had to get into a bath. That had to help. He rested his face on the cool marble of the tub and panted. The way he wheezed concerned him, but it concerned him more when he realized he wasn’t alone. 

He heard a tapping at the door. The voice he heard was the maid from yesterday. “Are you alright, sir?”

“I’m fine.” He coughed. “Don’t come in here.”

“Do you need anything? I could send for a doctor if you aren’t feeling well.” 

Karkat froze and held his breath, mind in a panic. “NO. No, don’t send for anyone. I just overdid things. I’ll be fine after a bath.” He bit his lip to silence the noise the pain of moving again caused. He stopped trying and undressed on the floor instead.

“If you’re sure sir. Pull one of the cords if you change your mind. Breakfast is on the table if you want it. It’ll stay warm under the metal covers.” 

“Thank you.” Karkat didn’t try to move again until he heard the door shut. Getting into the tub was an effort but the water did feel good on his legs. He just hoped it’d be enough to make getting out less painful. Sliding down in had been one thing, but now that he was in he wasn’t sure how he’d get out if his legs wouldn’t cooperate.

***

“Roxy no.” Dave ran from his door when he’d come out to see her at Karkat’s, hand on the knob.

“What? I just wanted to check on him.” She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him.

“Did you even knock?” Dave leaned on the wall.

“Oops. I should knock.” Roxy bit her lower lip.

“You think?” Dave looked over his shades at her. “The breakfast was an offering, not a requirement. I’m sure he’s tired.”

“And I’m sure checking on him won’t do any harm, I’d check on you or Dirk or Rose and he wants to be one of us.” Roxy knocked twice before Dave could protest further. There was no answer.

“See? He’s probably still asleep. He- Yes, did you need something?” Dave looked at the maid who he’d spotted coming down the hall.

“I beg your pardon sir and my lady but you may wish to check on him. I confess I was coming to do so.” The maid kept her eyes on the floor and Dave frowned. 

“Why is that?”

“Well you see when I got the breakfast in and made the bed up I heard him in the bathroom, sir. He sounded like he was in pain but he didn’t want the doctor. It’s been over an hour since then, maybe even two.” 

“Thank you, don’t worry you did nothing wrong. We’ll be sure to check in with him.” Roxy gave her a smile and the maid departed for her duties. “See? We should go check on him.”

“Fine. If nothing else but to confirm whether he needs a doctor.”  

The two entered the room quietly and found the breakfast spread still covered and untouched. His bed was also empty. They looked at each other, then the bathroom door. Dave knocked this time.

“Karkat?” They could hear water splash. 

“What do you want?” Karkat looked at his wrinkled hands and considered that this was the second changing of the water he was soaking in. He couldn’t stay in the tub forever. 

“We just wondered if you were alright. It’s just me, Roxy and Dave. We got a little silly last night not giving you our names then didn’t we? More of that we don’t know what we’re doing I warned you about.” Roxy let out a little giggle. 

“I heard you calling each other your names before.” Karkat grunted and tried to lift himself again, he’d tried fifteen minutes before. He lowered almost immediately, no change. It was still a horrible idea.

“Yes, but it would be nice to do proper introductions sometime.”

“Like through the bathroom door?” Dave looked at her over his shades again.

“He has a point you know. You should save it for when I can see you.” Karkat pressed his lips closed when he brought his knees to his chest. Careful stretches were helping the discomfort, but shaking knees and sudden spasms kept warning him they’d buckle. When he tried to stretch them back out he couldn’t help a hiss. 

“Karkat?” Roxy went to touch the knob but Dave grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

“She had you bound a lot while you were in her hands, didn’t she?” Dave turned his face back to the door. “And you took a walk to the library. Even if you stayed on the ground level that’s a long walk for someone who hasn’t had one in who knows how long. Adrenaline only keeps the body moving so long before things catch up.” 

“He’s stuck isn’t he?” Roxy whispered. Dave only nodded.

“I just need to rest. I’ll be fine. I don’t need any doctor.” Karkat let the water out. He debated trying again but stayed in the tub for now.

“I’m sorry.” Dave walked away from the door and to the wardrobe after saying it, coming back with a robe. 

“Sorry for what?” Karkat tensed, watching the door.  

“I’m sorry we didn’t think about more than how starved you looked. I doubt your experience with _her_ doctors are any good but ours can give you things for the pain and any other injuries we didn’t consider. If nothing else you should have something to relax your muscles. Then you can begin trying to build up use again. I’ve got a bathrobe for you, if you would like I can throw it to you when you’re ready and I’ll help you back to the bed. If we promise we’ll stay in the room while you’re checked out, would that help?” Dave gripped the fabric tightly.

“He’s right, we’ll get you out and you can even eat first if you want. We’re not trying to baby you, we have to make Dirk see the doctor when he’s hurting. He doesn’t like doing it either.” Roxy giggled. “He got chewed out by one of the older maids for using a good shirt to stop bleeding. It was silly of him. He could have gotten bandages and stopped it much quicker in the castle or if he’d signaled for someone for them. Clipped by a branch while out riding, it looked worse than it was. Came right up to the castle with his shirt around his arm.” 

“You’ll stay?” Karkat had grabbed one of the towels off the area surround the tub and had begun to dry off. 

“We promise.” Roxy bounced on her feet.

“Throw me the robe.” Karkat watched as the door opened, only Dave’s arm was visible when he tossed it. It took some shifting but he got it on and secured. “You can come in.” 

Dave walked over and bent down, letting Karkat wrap his arms around him and he lifted him out. Dave remembered what Dirk said about him feeling so light. He had to agree, it was scary. “Ready to try to stand?”

“Yes.” Karkat winced when his feet touched the stone and his legs straightened out, but with Dave’s support he made it to the couch and laid on it. Roxy had already brought most of the food over to the coffee table. She set the last items, the water and juice pitchers, down and with Dave’s help moved the table nearer to him.

“We’ll give you some time to finish if you want.” Roxy returned to Dave’s side.

“I’d like to eat without you two staring at me.” Karkat leaned to pour himself juice and drained it almost immediately after tasting it. “Give me half an hour or something. Go get the doctor or do whatever. I don’t care just don’t stare at me while I eat.” He picked up a large orange from a bowl of fruit and instead of beginning to peel it he bit straight into it, chewing and looking at the two with brows raised at their expressions. Juice dripped around his mouth and onto his chin. 

“Uh right, yeah privacy. Let’s go Roxy.” Dave pulled his giggling sister away. 

 


	7. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreamers are still having issues getting their footing and Karkat takes his first real steps towards settling in and becoming whole again.

“Add another fuck up to the pile.” Dirk’s eyes returned to the papers he was reading. Rose sat on his left going over another stack. Roxy and Dave stood in front of the desk.

“It isn’t that bad Dirk. He’ll be fine. He just needs to take it easy and slowly work his strength back up.” Rose set her stack down and got up to walk over to one of the large windows of the office. Large bookcases of law books and property records line the walls that were also decorated with tapestries with the Derse symbol and other royal and noble emblems.    

“We should have had him looked over when he /first/ got here. We saw him up there bound and we knew he’d been a prisoner.” Dirk’s pen dropped onto the papers. “I admitted he felt dangerously light. We-”

“Dirk.” Dave interrupted. “Stop. I freaked out about it too but stop, just stop. None of this is going to help him. What will help is making sure he rests and everything else the doctor ordered. And /Roxy/,” Dave turned to look at her, “You have to stop laughing at Karkat.”

“I will. When he stops being so damn cute.” Roxy crossed her arms. “I didn’t mean anything by that, he knows that.”

“No, no I really don’t think he does. I know you didn’t mean any harm, but he doesn’t get the connection you’re making. You saw how he looked at us when you got into it, probably thinks he was mocked.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Roxy put an arm around him and Dave sighed. “I giggle whenever any of you do something cute.”

“Roxy.” Rose spoke up this time. “If you can’t stop yourself, explain instead. That will make Dave happy and that will keep him from misjudging you. Fair?”

“Oh alright, if it will keep you two well three from worrying, I see that look Dirk, I will.” Roxy let go of Dave and skipped over to the window with Rose to look out. 

“There’ll probably come a time you won’t need to but humor us for now. He hasn’t seen us interacting enough to know everything.” Dirk went back to his papers. “We won’t be able to ask him to leave his room. We still need to interact with him but nothing outside of there for a while, not unless we wheel him around.”

“We’ll see what he wants, no more deciding, remember?” Rose gave Dirk a smirk.

“Alright. We’ll send around and see if he wants company for dinner. Agreed?”

“Agreed.”

***

Karkat stirred in the mid afternoon. He could tell it was only from the ornate clock on the wall. Derse day and night cycles would still take getting used to. He liked the idea of never dealing with harsh days but it made it difficult to tell just what time it was. 

He found several trays on small wheeled carts waiting at his bedside when he turned over. Covered dishes, probably food. Food was good. Getting poked and prodded by a doctor and having to drink nasty liquids hadn’t been. It was still better than the pain.

Rest? He could agree to rest. His legs had shown him that he couldn’t deny. Food? Of course he’d eat. He’d happily eat. Medicine? The medicine wasn’t pleasant but the negatives of taking it were better than the ones for not. He’d deal with it happily instead of the pain. Go outside after a few days of rest? Not so much to his liking. He looked at the wheeled device sitting near one of the plush chairs in his sitting area. 

Fuck that. He’d go out if he wanted to, not because some doctor told him to. 

Lunch finished and viable leftovers stored he got up to try to push the trays to the door. Supporting himself on the carts proved easy but once he had them there he had to walk back without them to lean on. He didn’t make it to the bed. Not ending up on the floor was a victory but having to almost fall onto the couch didn’t help him remember is as such. A knock at the door had him shifting suddenly to lay comfortably and trying to calm his breathing. 

“Come in.” The door slowly opened and Karkat saw the familiar maid. He noted the way she worried her lip and shyly stepped into the room, going for the carts immediately.   

“Just collecting these, sir. Do you need anything else.” 

“Yes. Yes, I think I do need something. Can you come here please?” He shifted to prop himself up again the arm  instead of laying flat. 

She grasped her hands in front of her and came over to him. “I’m sorry if I-”

She stopped when Karkat shook his head. “Don’t be. I wasn’t doing what was best for myself. I’m grateful you spoke up on my behalf. That’s not what I wanted. I wanted to ask your name so I could,” he paused for a moment, “so I could thank you properly.” 

“You don’t have to-”

“I do, don’t argue, please.” Karkat tried to narrow his eyes but with her tearing up his face relaxed into a soft smile. “So please?”

“Yes of course. Taria, sir.” 

“Thank you, Taria, thank you for giving more of a shit about my wellbeing than my stubborn ass did. I’m grateful for that when there was no need to-” Karkat gasped softly when he felt the sudden hug.

“Don’t please, don’t tell me there wasn’t any need. Just the thanking is enough.”  

“Right. Old habits.” He patted her back lightly. This was new, very new. “I won’t say anything else on it, it’s done anyway. Thank you, really.” She let go and gave him a short bow.

“You almost made me forget to tell you something sir, getting me all out of it with this gratitude.” She laughed softly. “Been thanked before many times but never got all broken up like this. Couldn’t help it with you, you just seem so-”

“Out of place? Lost? I am.” His fingers laced in his lap tightly.

“Hurt, and not just this tired.”

“Oh, right.” Karkat bit his lip. This kind of pity wasn’t something he’d experience often. Humans kept surprising him. “I’m not really up for telling you what kind of life I’ve had but no you’re right it hasn’t been easy. This is different but it’s okay. Now you have work to do probably and you don’t need to forget whatever you had to tell me again.” His face became a scowl but a soft one, his mouth twitching at the effort to keep it with the way she was beaming at him.

“Thank you for keeping me on track. The Dreamers would like to join you for dinner if you wish the company.” 

“Here?” Karkat slid himself back down onto the couch more.

“Yes, they would come eat here with you.” 

Karkat looked at the ceiling for a few moments before he nodded. “Tell them they may.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for a short chapter this time, the next one should be longer.


	8. Make a Mistake, Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a lesson comes sooner rather than later.

Getting ready for dinner had been no small task. He’d managed to learn how to use the wheelchair well enough to get about the room to pick out his clothes. They were somewhat big but he felt better once he’d gotten out of the clothes _she’d_ sent him in. The shirt and pants were both black but the shirt had silver embroidery all over it in the form of vines and leaves and even a sprinkling of flowers. Getting dressed hadn’t been the issue, getting washed up beforehand had. In his desire to get better at moving the chair he’d spent energy and that made standing in front of the sink to wash that way difficult. He ended up sitting in the chair mostly undressed and washing that way. He’d have liked a soak but he didn’t want to get lifted out again yet.

He rested after, asking Taria to come wake him an hour before the preparations began and if they couldn’t find a circular table for it instead. He stayed in his underclothes under a sheet the whole time, his clothes the night still hanging on the wardrobe door. The purple get up he’d just tossed into the hamper. He didn’t really want it but he didn’t want to throw it in the trash yet either. It seemed like a waste.

His requests were accepted without question and he had plenty of time to dress himself before dinner arrived. When the staff came with meal they also moved his usual dining table aside for a large circular one, clothed it, set and placed it, and got all the dishes and chairs on it before bowing out of the room. Karkat rolled over to pick a spot that let him see out the window. He had to carefully move a chair to the spot that had been left without one for him but once settled where he wished to sit he looked at the spread. The plates and silverware made him pause. Everything was brightly polished. Every spoon, fork, knife, and other carried the royal symbols. The cloth napkins had the symbol embroidered on them. The serving dishes all looked to be silver as well. Everything carried stamps and emblems either around the edges or worked into handles. The plates and dishes at each spot had colorful illustrations around the outside of food in great detail. He lifted one to find the derse symbol on the bottom of it and he couldn’t help but assume everything else carried it.

“Human highbloods are no different from trolls, symbols and colors on everything.” Tempting as it was he didn’t touch the covers. He instead rolled over to his nightstand for a saved apple pastry from his hoards. A knock drove him to shove the remaining half into his mouth a few bites later. Panicked he wheeled over to the bathroom to wash his hands again and called from within once he’d swallowed.

“Come in. I’m just getting my hands washed.”

Roxy opened it and was followed in by the other three. Compared to the clothes he’d seen them in prior they were dressed down. They all either worse black pants or a skirt in Rose’s case with purple crescent moons as accents. Their shirts however were in different colors. Dirk wore an orange button shirt with a black vest over it. The single chest pocket had some heart symbol in what looked to him near or around tyrian colors. Roxy had on a pink button shirt and no vest but her chest had a blue symbol. Rose had a loose purple blouse on with an orange and yellow sun symbol on it. Dave had a red vest on over a black shirt with a bright red gear where Dirk’s heart symbol was but on a black pocket to stand out.

When Karkat came out and spotted them he had to remind himself they didn’t have the same color cues. They were all highbloods and could do as they pleased anyway but this was going to take some getting used to.

“I thought humans didn’t have personal symbols.” He wheeled to his place and they each chose a spot. Dave and Rose sat next to him while Dirk and Roxy were across.

“These aren’t exactly. Derse of course has the one for the Kingdom. You’ve seen the moon and the purples. Families have coats of arms, the banners you’ve seen about with multiple symbols and usually words. These symbols are something else.” Rose flapped out her napkin twice before placing it in her lap. “Every being has an alignment with an aspect. These are the symbols Skaia created for those. For magic users they also are what you excel at tempered by what class your use of the power falls into. Dirk is a Prince of Heart, Roxy is a Rogue of Void, Dave is a Knight of Time, and I’m a Seer of Light. That-”   

“Rose, the food’s gonna get cold if you try to give him all his lessons before dinner.” Roxy giggled. “Though I wonder if he didn’t already dip in.”

“I didn’t touch it.” Karkat’s eyes narrowed and his knuckles turned pale as he gripped the armrests on his wheelchair.

“It’s alright. You didn’t have to wait if you were that hungry.” Dirk pointed to Karkat’s shirt. “You’ve got crumbs.”

Karkat made a clicking noise and brushed his shirt off. “I didn’t touch anything on the table. I had something from earlier.”

“I was only teasing, it doesn’t mean anything.” Roxy moved with the others to uncover the dishes, hitting them with fragrant spices and herbs. She caught Rose’s stare and quickly added, “I wasn’t trying to scold you or anything. There would have been nothing wrong if you had. I just thought it was cute.”

“Let’s just eat.” Karkat shifted in his seat and picked up his water for a long sip.  

They slid the rice around before figuring out who wanted chicken or beef with veggies. Other sides and bread were passed before they began to eat in relative silence. Karkat’s focused remained on his food.

“Does it bother you when I laugh?” Roxy tried to catch his eyes which only seemed to keep them on his food more. Dave had slipped down to retrieve his napkin, having dropped it at her question. Dirk and Rose’s mouths became thin lines but they kept eating.   

“I was going to f-, I was going to wait until we’d finished but fine. You want to know now? I can tell you now.” Karkat clicked a few times deep in his chest. Dave remained half hidden under the table taking a long time finding his napkin. “It _does_ bother me. It _bothers_ me a hell of a lot when you laugh at me. But I know, I know, that’s probably your upbringing to laugh at those _beneath_ you.”

Dave swore softly, he’d hit his head trying to come out from under the table. Dirk and Rose exchanged looks as Roxy’s face fell.

“I’m not thinking of you as beneath me.” Roxy looked at Dave who kept looking at his plate and then back to Karkat.

“You just said you were _only_ teasing me. I don’t like being teased and belittled.” Karkat stabbed a chunk of chicken and stuck it into his mouth. “So if that isn’t your actual intention I suggest you stop it.” His teeth gritted, his voice almost raising at points only for him to struggle to keep it lower and even.

“You’ve misunderstood.” Roxy blinked a few times and Rose and Dirk both joined Dave in studying their plates. They wouldn't interfere in this exchange. Not yet. It was far easier to stay out of it than try and compound it. 

“So have you if you think I’m supposed to be happy about your laughing at me and seeing me as weak and something amusing.” Karkat continued to eat, glaring at her at this point.

“Lesson learned.” Roxy looked at Dave when she spoke before turning back to Karkat. “I’m sorry. I just find you cute and I couldn’t help laughing when I see you do anything that adds to that. I should I have given you, given context. You don’t know me and I don’t know you well enough to tease like that yet.” She dabbed her eyes and Karkat tensed worse. His hands gripped the wheels but Dave stopped him from moving away.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to go anywhere.”  He let go just as quickly.

“No, I messed up. They even warned me. It’s okay. I needed this. Part of the whole we aren’t really good with people thing. I’m sorry for scaring you too. I’m frustrated that I got stubborn and ended up making a bad impression. When I say you’re cute I mean that I find you endearing and it isn’t anything to do with rank. I’m happy to get to know you and our difference just amuse me in a way I didn’t think about how I was showing. Does that make sense?” Roxy smiled at him.

“Something finally does. I’ll make you a deal, I’ll give you the chance to explain if something rubs me wrong if you promise to stop doing the thing if I ask you to, even if you’ve explained it to me.” Karkat leaned over some to offer her the bread basket, Roxy having already finished her roll.

“Deal.” Roxy giggled again but stopped herself and shook her head. “I warn you it might take some time. Even after I put more fear into you you’re still doing things like this.”

“You don’t have to stop that. I just want you to explain that if I ask. Teasing I can understand as long as I know why. Fine you’re doing it because you like me and cute isn’t a loaded word for you. Help me understand and I’ll help you get it and we can meet in the fucking middle.” Karkat pulled the bread back away to get himself another roll. “And you three, stop being so quiet, could you? I feel like you’re expecting me to host this shit and I don’t even know what topics to bring up.”

“Letting you finish.” Dirk touched Roxy’s hand briefly before he spoke again. “You explained it better than we could.”

“Don’t count on all my tidbits to be this juicy and effective. You four are going to have to learn some shit on your own. I might be agreeing to try all this but it doesn’t fucking mean I’m ready to repeat myself over and over and over.” Karkat tensed again and paused.  

“You can swear around us. You might want to reign it in at royal functions but don’t monitor your language on our account. We’ve been known to get more relaxed with ours from time to time.” Rose smirked and poured herself more water. “We don’t expect you to teach us perfectly at all times or to even try to take on that role. We just expect to learn as we spend time with you. Practical lessons.”

“Good, I can’t handhold you for everything.” Karkat bit into his second roll.

“Wouldn’t ask you to. Then we wouldn’t have learned anything and would just be following orders.” Dirk set his silverware on his plate.

“And that wouldn’t be doing things properly.” Rose smoothed her skirt. “After all, we are intent on befriending you properly and then we will see what comes of this.”

“Can’t say this is the worst start to a friendship I’ve ever been through.” Karkat shook his head when he saw Roxy perk up in her seat.

“Let’s not go digging for past things before we’ve even given him the chance to find out more about us.” Dave stood and leaned to uncover the two dishes they hadn’t. One was an apple pie and the other a tray of little chocolate cakes. “Anyone else ready for dessert?”


	9. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat takes the time to find out how the Derse dreamers are seen by others and continues his attempts to adjust to castle life and his recovery.

Karkat didn’t see much of the Derse dreamers over the next few days. That didn’t mean he stuck to his room or didn’t have anything to do. In that time he gave in and accepted help from a servant in getting in and out a bath. He had another visit from the doctor but with Taria present. He was even measured for clothes at the same time he was checked over for his progress. That turned out to be due to a scheduling error but Karkat was glad it was all over with at the same time. He didn’t like all the poking and prodding and chiding. 

What he did enjoy was being cleared to get to go outside for a while. One evening he asked a guard to walk with him out to the gardens. While he wasn’t able to wheel himself out too far, he was already feeling tired after just getting out there, he did enjoy sitting out there. He under a structure covered in flowering vines and watched them open in the late evening. The purple flowers had golden stamens that gave off a faint glow. 

Eventually he was ready to call it a night. He would let the guard push him back inside as he didn’t think he could make it back on his own. He spotted what looked like Dirk off in the distance heading out into the open fields. 

“Rawlin, isn’t that Dirk out there?” Karkat asked once he was near enough to him.

“Where? Oh yeah looks like Prince Dirk is heading out to the stables. Pretty late but it’s him he’s been known to go out and visit them at all hours.” The guard stepped behind him to take the handles. “I’m guess you’re ready to head back or do you want to give him some company?” 

Karkat looked up at him, eyes slightly narrowed.

“Nothing implied by it. Not meaning any offense. I just wondered by your tone if you were concerned is all.” Rawlin smiled at him sheepishly. “We can go wherever you like. I’ll even wheel you through the library if you’re done with that book you took out or getting there.” 

“I’m almost done with it, I need to return it soon. So he goes out to the hoofbeasts often?” Karkat motioned and Rawlin began to push him inside. Karkat looked back just once as Dirk disappeared over the horizon. 

“Hoofbeast? Well he loves the horses, not too sure about any of the other animals. The prince hardly seems happier than when he’s on horseback or tending to them. He has this big ordeal anyone who wants to work out there has to go through to prove themselves. You so much as speak ill or look at the horses wrong and you can get his err.” 

“Do they all have habits like that?” Karkat put his hands in his lap and relaxed as they went along at an even and relaxed pace. Rawlin wasn’t in a rush and neither was he.

“Well you can see Princess Rose up there now looking out in her telescope. She might even be looking at us, give her a wave and see if you want.” He inclined his head ever so slightly towards the royal wing’s windows. 

Karkat took a look and sure enough he spotted Rose on her balcony this time. He remembered the last time he’d see it it had been out one of her windows. He didn’t doubt it was just so she could talk with the others. He waited for a moment before he tried waving and she jerked the view upward before stepping away from it. She went back to the skies quickly after returning his wave.

“Sure enough she was. When the stars come out and she has moment for it she’s always out those charts when she’s got nothing better to do.”

“Interesting. What about Roxy and Dave?” Karkat turned his attention back to the flowers and the path back.  

“Well Princess Roxy has her cats and her tinkering. She’s got a lab of some kind in the place and so does Prince Dirk actually. I’ve never been in it or near either of them. I have seen her with the castle cats and her own, she loves the things they’re all over the place. Oh and she does do some skeet shooting out in the fields at times. Never hunts but she’s quite the target shot.”

“And Dave?” Karkat noted a black cat watching them as they came in but he ignored it.

“He’s a, well excuse me for talking so about the Prince, he’s a strange one. He gets up to art and music and that’s normal, but he also walks about mumbling to himself and he’s got a habit of going on the roof when he wants to be alone. Gives the guards on duty up there a scare whenever he does it. He got trained in combat the same as the rest, but he didn’t seem to like it even if he can handle a sword well if you ask any of us.” 

“Don’t they ever do things together in their free time?”

“Not so much as when they were younger, them getting together about you is the most any of us has seen them doing. Sure sometimes they’ll get into pairs for something but it’s been rare to see them all together for anything outside formal occasions. They keep to themselves on their off time. Which I couldn’t blame them, the amount of things they have to fool with in any given day is enough to make my head spin just seeing the piles of papers brought in. They really only began to meet together more when the search got serious and Alternia began the talks. Oh and there is the Prospit visits, they do bunch together more when there’s guests so not sure that counts since it’s business.” 

“So they aren’t as close as they used to be?” Karkat looked up at him they walked the halls on the way back to the room, taking the paths with the lifts. Karkat hadn’t seen much of the Alternia palace but he didn’t remember their being anything like this close to the main hallways and paths in there. But then he knew why. Derse seemed more concerned with letting everyone take similar paths through the place.

“There was always some issue or other like kids will but from what I remember and have been told they grew distant about the time they started having more to do and work became such a big part of their lives.” Rawlin was careful of the wheels as they got off the last lift. “They didn’t all take to the stress well as the rumors go. They’re better than some ways than they used to be sir, but-”

“But they aren’t what you’d consider like family. I’ve heard that concern over and over. I don’t even know what they should be like, but if you’re all talking about them not getting on as well as they have and not being content I can guess. There’s things going on all the time it’s to be expected that they’re busy and shit.” Karkat took over again once they were in the royal wing.

“It’s not my place to judge them too much, just commenting on the rumors. We just want them to be happy, not just because of the protections but because they have made sure we are treated well and looked after. We owe they our loyalty.” Rawlin opened the door for him.

“No, I get it. Thank you, Rawlin. Goodnight. I might want to go to the library tomorrow.” Karkat wheeled into the room and turned to face him.

“You’re welcome, sir. If you do just let me know, I’ll be out there beginning on afternoon shift, if you want an earlier trip someone else will take you. Just say the word w-”  
  
“We’re are your service. I’ll get used to it.”


	10. Setbacks and Advancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the dreamers advance political plans and misunderstanding happens but in the end Karkat gains some progress.

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Karkat’s mouth set into a scowl and his hands went to the wheels. “I thought you said I wouldn’t have to do this shit until I was recovered.” He’d been there two weeks at this point and in the time he’d gotten better at moving about. It also helped he had proper fitting clothes that couldn’t get caught in the wheels or on much of anything.

“We really hoped you wouldn’t but-” Roxy started but bit her lip and looked at Dirk and Rose.

“Rose thinks this timing would be more advantageous and there’s already unrest forming with the lack of prompt formal presentation. There’s supposed to be pomp and ceremony whenever anything like this happens. It’s expected.” Dirk had spoken up first and his wording got him a look from her. “You aren’t bedridden so they’re chomping at the bit to see you and know what’s going on with that. It’s a good point.” He shrugged.

“Relations are still rocky even with the treaty, not everyone trusts you like we do.” Rose tried to smiled it wasn’t happening. “I know you don’t want to be presented this w-”

“In my weakened state, unable to properly defend myself? You’re damn right I didn’t want to be seen like this. If this was Al-” Karkat clicked irritably and rolled himself over to a window.

“Karkat.” Roxy approached him slowly and rested a hand on his shoulder. “That’s part of it. Derse isn’t Alternia. Your average person here doesn’t know anything more about trolls than you knew about humans. Them seeing you like this there might be a bad thing but here it could b-”

“Are you suggesting it might be a GOOD thing?” He turned his head to look at her, his tone full of low cicada sounds. “You want them to see me like some kind of harmless troll? You want me to be presentable to your court? Good troll who knows how to fucking behave and OH LOOK HE COULD NEVER HURT ANYTHING. Smile Karkat and you get a treat.” He wheeled away from the window and her and headed for the door. “Fuck you.”  He opened the door, wheeled out, and then slammed it.

The other three looked at Dave when he clapped a few times from the wall he was leaning on. Dirk just shook his head and went back to the desk. Rose put her hands on her hips and Roxy just frowned at him. He got off the wall and came more to the center of the room with the rest of them. “I told you. Everything we saw of trolls? Everything he’s been complaining about us doing? It was going to turn out like that.”

Rose turned to face him full on. “Dave I explained this to you, if we want this to go as smoothly as pos-”

“Your seeing might tell you it’ll go best if we don’t wait, but there’s still making that happen. And let me tell you, there’s not much that could have made that worse.” Dave crossed his arms. 

“You sure didn’t help. You just stood there watching and now you want to be smug about the fallout.” Rose’s voice began to rise.

“Smug? Oh smug nothing. I didn’t jump in because the moment he knew the why there was no saving it. He was going to get pissed. It goes back to the same shit he asked us not to do with him. So now we have to figure out both how to get him to go and how to repair what we just did.” Dave’s volume rose to match hers.

Roxy sat on top of the desk and looked at Dirk who was studying the paperwork on his desk intently. “Dirk...” Dave and Rose continued to argue in the background.

“It’s not your fault Roxy, that was going to go badly no matter who told him. You tried, but this was going to be a problem no matter which of us brought it up. Political advantages having to be reconciled with pride is something we’ve all had to deal with but he’s never been in a position of power. He’s always been seen as weak and worthless.” Dirk shook his head. “We’ve got time to try to convince him but-” 

“It isn’t unlimited.” Roxy thought for a moment. “Hey! Hey you two cut it out. This arguing isn’t going to get us anywhere you know.”

“He started it.” Rose spoke dryly.

“Doesn’t matter we’ve got more important things to do right?” Roxy hopped off the table. “Like I don’t know, make sure he’s okay?” 

Rose’s face fell and she nodded. “Someone should go talk to him.” 

“Not to convince him.” Dave stuck his hands in his pockets. “Now’s damn sure not the time for that. Better to just make sure he’s okay.”

“Thank you for volunteering.” Dirk stood up. “You go talk to him.”

“Me?”

“You keep acting like you had the best insight into this situation.” Rose’s mouth went from a thin line into a smirk.

“You have the right idea about why we need to.” Roxy smiled at him. 

“He’s definitely angry as us for being the ones to bring it up.” Dirk walked over to the door and opened it. “You go.”

“Think of it this way, either you’ll be ahead of the rest of us...” Roxy started.

“Or dead freaking last. Thanks.”

*** 

It took Dave two hours but he eventually found him in one of the large covered gazebos in the gardens. He was careful to knock on the wooden frame of the entrance and not to step in.

“I thought I told Rawlin not to say shit about where I was.” As strong as he was these days this was still too far out for him to have gotten on his own, especially not in his angry state where he’d wheeled around the halls for a while first. Karkat was laying on a padded bench, his chair beside it. He had food on the low table near him and he reached out to grab a jar he’d filled with water.

“Rawlin didn’t tell me anything. I’m guessing he’s how you got out here? It’s fine dude, you’re welcome to fume about us out here. I can’t blame you.” Dave leaned on the post, his back to him. He’d noted the food. Some of that looked like the pastries from the past few days’ breakfasts.

“You’re fucking right I am. After _that_?” Karkat took a bite out of a bread roll he’d stuck cheese in.

“I know, we promised we’d stop treating you like a child and here we are offering you up like a dog right? ‘Look at how well we have him trained?’ Of course you’re pissed.” Dave’s hands had found his pockets again and he turned his head to look at him again only to see him wiping his eyes with a napkin. “Karkat?”

“I didn’t know you were all ashamed of me. I shouldn’t be so surprised. I’m not much of a fucking troll. Look at me. Can’t even keep my eyes from leaking this shitty color.” He sniffed softly and wiped again.

Dave frowned and went to move but stopped himself. “Can I join you?”

“Are you sure you want to? I might continue to add regrets to the pile.” Karkat blew his nose. “I don’t care.”

“No dude, no. You do. You really do about a lot of things. And if we’ve done something to upset you I really want to talk with you about it. We didn’t want to upset you but we need to fix it now that we have.” Dave knocked on the frame. “I’m not coming over there unless you tell me it’s okay though. I know what it’s like to have no space to yourself when you need it, I don’t want to do that to you. We want you to speak up if something bothers you no matter how small.”

“Just fucking get in here if you’re going to keep standing there watching me weep like some weirdo and giving you more to be ashamed of or go the fuck away. Your choice.” Karkat turned away from him on the bench. He curled up some with his eyes shut and listened, but opened them wide when he heard the soft creak of the steps. He felt a hesitant hand touch his shoulder and it only stayed when he didn’t move.

“Karkat… we aren’t ashamed of you.” Dave knelt down beside him. “Or no I know you don’t want to hear me speaking for them. Let me tell you something I can be the highest authority on.  _I_ am not ashamed of you. I don’t think you’re weak either. Takes a fuck ton of resolve to recover this well from all the shit you’ve been through. Hell you’re probably one of the strongest people I’ve ever seen.”

Karkat turned over to look at him, Dave’s hand left him when he moved but he stayed beside him. “It sure feels like it when you tell me I can’t be myself because it might upset some Highblood human sensibilities. That I have to do it now while I’m...” Tears were welling in the corners of his eyes again. “I know they’re more important to you and we don’t even know this is going to work and you were still forced into taking me and-”

“Karkat...” Dave pushed his shades up to wipe his own eyes. “Karkat you’re far more important than them. Far important than they’ll ever be to us. The shitty ass nobles who won’t take you at face value? They’re the kind we would just love to stop seeing come to things. They don’t all appreciate us either. Yeah I’ll be honest we want to endear as many people to you as possible and part of that is breaking down the walls between trolls and humans still, but we were never choosing to do this out of some idea you could never be good enough for them. Fuck them.” Dave paused for a moment before he went on.

“We all have to play political ball and act certain ways but it isn’t out of shame. We don’t want you to do it to give them any idea about who you are. We want you to show them what you aren’t. That you aren’t some monster that will rip our throats out given half a chance. Yeah it’s shitty you have to show how you are while in recovery to do it but we thought it might be easier on you if they think they’re safe when they meet you the first time. We want you to come as yourself. It’s probably going to be shitty the first time no matter when we do it, but the more we let them meet you the more I’m sure they’ll learn to see you how we see you and like you. You’ve been kinder to us that we have any right to ask of you and you’re going to put up with us for our sakes when you could leave any time. You don’t know how, fuck, you don’t know how grateful we are for that.”

Dave’s arm went to his eyes again. “It hurts dude to hear you might think we like how the worst ones will see you but I know what it sounded like. I’m just so sorry this has to even go on when you shouldn’t have to be worrying about any of this or us. I never wanted to have to put anyone through hell just so we won’t explode. I-”

Dave was cut off when Karkat hugged him close suddenly. “Hush you. You need to shut up right fucking now before you get me bawling my eyes out of their sockets. I thought I was pathetic. I’m doing this because I still want to try not because you’re making me do jack shit you get that idea out of your head. Come on, sit with me.” Karkat didn’t even let go of him as he got up and Dave got beside him, Dave’s face still lost in his shoulder.  “You know it’s bullshit, I get it. I know it’s bullshit and there’s plenty I didn’t account for but I’ll get through it. I can learn. I can play human politics. It has to be easier than Alternian. As long as you four will have my back I can handle any of the humans.”

Dave laughed softly and looked at him. “Karkat, the day we take their side instead of yours will be the day I swear off apple juice.”

“I know what a great personal tragedy _that_ would be.” Karkat pressed his forehead to his.

Dave’s faced heated up and he laughed a little more. “You know it. Hey our faces are pretty close.”

“Do you always babble about the obvious when you’re blushing?”

“Probably. I babble a lot on the whole. I-” Dave stopped when Karkat kissed his cheek. He sat there very still as Karkat went back to his food. He jumped when he felt an apple pastry pressed into his mouth.

“Eat that or shut your mouth, you’re going to get something moving in there with it gaping open like that.” Karkat took another bit of his half finished roll.

“Heh yeah, thanks. I feel honored you’re sharing your stash with me.” Dave took a bite.

Karkat tensed but relaxed almost as soon. “They bring me so much. It makes me feel better to always have something I can get at quickly.”

They ate in silence for a while, arms touching at times as they took things from the table. Dave even drank from the jar but did so from the other side of it. When he spoke again it was candidly.

“I get it. I had a stash when I was younger. I wanted it in case I ever wanted to run away for real. I used to share it with the guards when I knew it was getting too old. Magic in the rooms will only keep things fresh for so long. The kitchen’s where the big time preservation spells are.” Dave finished his last bite and he spoke softer.

“Why did you want to run away?” Karkat looked out into the gardens instead of at Dave. “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Dave didn’t speak again until Karkat had begun putting the empty cloth napkins into a bag. “Five year old me wasn’t always very happy here. I felt really alone sometimes when everyone else was busy. Things haven’t changed much other than I stopped wanting to run. I got things I had to start doing so suddenly I was busy too.”

“But you still aren’t completely happy.” Karkat stopped his hand just short of theirs touching when Dave began to help him gather them up. Dave wouldn’t look at him when he answered.

“No, no I’m not. I was a really clingy child. I didn’t like being broken of that even if duties have to come first.” He laughed dryly. “I never did get used to how rare contact became. As we got older we touched each other less and less and I felt less and less inclined to ask for it and just took it when they’d give it on their own.”

“Dave?”

“Yeah Karkat?”

“You can cling to me whenever you want.” Karkat wondered if he’d ever regret that considering how fast Dave had his arms around him, but looking at Dave as he snuggled close he was pretty sure he never would.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter before the end of Homestuck. Fingers crossed it won't wreck me hard enough to put me off my weekly updating.


	11. Preparations Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball isn't the only thing being prepared for. After Dave convinces Karkat to attend, what of the the other three and are there still things for him to consider?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter after ACT 7's posting. Sorry for the week off but I needed it. I'm hoping the epilogue comes sooner than a year later. Hopefully this is the return of weekly updates.

“He’s pulled ahead, way ahead. Roxy saw him pushing Karkat in the garden yesterday.“ Dirk paused from stamping papers with the royal seal and set them aside. “They were both smiling.”

“It’s not a competition, Dirk.” Rose looked up from the stack she was reading. 

“You say that, but then you’ve been constantly at your charts looking for your perfect next move. I know you Rose, you’re dead set in not being dead last to connect with him. You want to be /next/.” Dirk stood up and walked over to the windows to look out. “I’m happy for Dave, and it’s not surprising he managed it. I just wondered if you knew how well it went.”

“You’re one to talk. You also knew we were unlikely to be first to do so. You sent Dave in to start things. You knew as well as I did it would be him or Roxy first if any of us.” Rose stood and looked out the other window on that wall. 

“I sent Dave in to do damage control and you went along with it. That had next to nothing to do with getting the ball rolling. We needed someone to make sure he was fine and to try to see if we could get to the bottom of the actual issue.” 

“Poor choice of words or in your case the best. You can’t lie when you put it in ways that can be taken in many.” Rose turned to him and crossed her arms.

“What do you gain by scolding me for something you’re just as guilty of?” Dirk turned to him and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall beside the window. “Hoping to guilt me into not playing?” He turned his head to the side slightly. “If that’s your game, making me overthink? You better get a new strategy. I won’t be last.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it. That would be playing dirty. We’ll play fairly.” She walked over and offered her hand.

Dirk took it and they shook. “Fairly.”

***

“I just had fucking had a fitting for clothes.” Karkat all the same stood still as the tape was passed around and over him again. “Can’t I just wear something I already have?”

“Sir as per the doctor’s order you have been putting weight back on. If you continue to fill back out you will be attending in ill fitting formal attire. I and the others would rather you not attend in anything less than our best work.” The assistant touched him with nothing but the tape and made quick work of the measurement about his neck. 

Karkat stiffened and went quiet, eyes shutting and letting it happen. He’d never considered that they might be judged on how the clothes looked on him.

The assistant continued but in a softer tone. “The dreamers wish you to be given the same level of service they are and that means keeping you in the best clothes for all occasions and venues and any extras you wish made. It might be a fuss but the results are hopefully worth it. Clothes are one of the first things noticed and that first overall impression is important.”

“I understand. It just takes some getting used to.” Karkat took a deep breath and relaxed his body again. “I’m trusting you not to turn anything sharp on me or do anything funny with that measuring tape.” 

The assistant hesitated before finishing up and beginning to repack the supplies and double check the measurement notes. “I would attempt to assure you you’re safe with our staff, but no, it is probably best you maintain some level of distrust for a while longer. I would hope none of my fellows in the castle would ever think of foul play but that remains to be seen.” 

Karkat only nodded but spoke again before the door to his room was opened. “The same colors and style in mind if you can, okay? Thank you.”

“Yes sir.” The heavy mood lifted and the assistant left, leaving Karkat to walk back to the couch. 

It was getting easier all the time but he doubted he’d be done needing the chair any time soon. He still was getting tired if he tried to do more than a little and resting and then a little more. He laid on his back and considered what he’d do until dinner. It was around three thirty meaning he still had at least several full hours to fill before meal time rolled around again. 

Just when he thought he might be dozing off he spotted the book on his desk. That did need to go back sometime didn’t it? He pushed off the couch and got ready to head out. Karkat just hoped Rawlin was out there. He never seemed to mind taking him over there and back. Sure anyone out there would do it but Rawlin would actually talk with him without taking on the stiff formal I’m awaiting orders tone of the rest of the guards. 

***

“You two have been getting mighty cozy.” Roxy was sitting on Dave’s bed and petting one of the many cats that roamed the halls. This one was a sleek black long haired one. She kneaded her fingers into the fur and grinned at how her brown fingers disappeared into the soft coat to feel the purring under them on the cat’s throat.

“Me and Lord Nya have been getting mighty cozy lately. What you getting jealous he likes spending time in here?” Dave looked over his shoulder from the couch where he was working on the set list for the ball’s music. 

Roxy giggled and flopped back, letting the cat climb on her chest and stomach and lay there. “You know who I’m talking about Davey.” 

“He asked me to come out with him to the gardens, no biggie.” Dave shrugged and turned back to the papers littering the couch and coffee table. “We had a nice talk and a meal when I found him the other day. Worked out real nice got it all settled and shit.”

“Worked some woo on him too?” Roxy’s grin only got wider.

“Hey now hey now, none of that. We just kinda opened up is all like I told you three together. He thought we wouldn’t take him how he is and I set it straight.” Dave bent down to grab a sheet he’d dropped. “I wouldn’t call any of what we did wooing and there wasn’t any wooing out in the gardens. I just pushed him around and talked about ditching and hiding out there.”

“Sounds like wooing to me. You can admit it, we’re all hoping to get closer to him. I’ve had a few slip ups along the way but I’m gonna try again.” She lifted the cat over her and sat up, placing him back in her lap.

“Good because this ain’t a contest, damn. You’re just as welcome as I am to hang out with him, you just gotta go talk to him sheesh. You’re as bad as Dirk and Rose trying to milk me for tips or something. Lay off, go do it your own damn ways.” Dave made a disgusted noise and balled one suggested piece up and tossed it away. Lord Nya leapt off Roxy’s lap and went chasing after it to bat it around the floor. 

“They cornered you too?” Roxy stood up and went to drape over the back of the couch. “We just don’t want to make another misstep so soon, not when he’s got the ball coming. Last thing we need is one of us making him not want to go again.” Roxy pouted. 

Dave sighed loudly. “Look, I’m not kidding. Just go ask him to hang out. Go do something you like or see if he’s up to anything. If he says he’s busy leave it, if he don’t want to leave it. This isn’t that difficult. He’s not avoiding any of us Rox. He’s just, well he’s just seeing what we’re gonna do as far as I can tell. And shit I probably would too if I still couldn’t be up and about yet full time.”

“You’re right. Thanks for the tip I think I’ll see what I can do.” Roxy went to get up again but before she could get off the back of the couch Dave gave her a brief one armed hug.

“Calm down, okay? He doesn’t hate anyone and acting like he might isn’t going to do you any favors with him. Don’t make your own downfall.” Dave turned back to the work but gasped when she leaned over behind him to hug him again.

“Thank you, Dave. And thanks for the hug.” She gave him a tight squeeze before going to scoop up Lord Nya and head out.


	12. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's looking for inspiration for his next move in the only place he knows.

“You know you could get me to grab things for you, Karkat.” Rawlin stood off to the side, leaning on a bare patch of wall that wasn’t covered in bookshelves. His brown eyes trained on Karkat as he made his way around the rows of books and passed his hands over spines.

“And have to deal with getting you to grab the right one? Flapping my arms, pointing, and telling you, ‘No Rawlin, get this into your human cranium plate and let it sink into your pan. The one I want is dark green, has gold lettering, and begins with this sequence of things that only appear to be squiggles to your sight sockets.’  No fucking thanks. Most of these are in the original Alternian and it’d take me longer to teach you than necessary when I just want to take one fucking book out. I just need to pick which one.” 

“Could have fooled me, sounded like you already had one picked out with a description that colorful.” He snorted and walked over to Karkat, his short sword rocking in its sheath. He kept a couple of feet between them when he stopped and he scanned the shelf nearest to him, hands in the pockets of his deep purple uniform. 

“You just want out of here so you can have another piece of that hard confection in your pockets.” Karkat pulled a burgundy book off the shelf, its front cover completely overrun with Alternian letters in black ink.

“Guilty.” His dark sandy brown hands came out and his left one had two brightly colored discs wrapped in wax paper. “I wouldn’t suppose you’d keep your mouth shut if I shared.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and came over to him after putting the book back. He motioned for him to bend down to him so he could look him properly in the face. “You’re absolutely impossible and awful, but fine if it will make you stop dancing about and complaining I will take your bribe and not tell the librarian you’re eating in here.”

Rawlin smiled and deposited the red one in Karkat’s hands before stealthily slipping the yellow one under his tongue. “You’re a treasure, sir. You deserve the cherry.” He saluted.

Karkat clicked in his chest, the noise cicada like in nature, and he pocketed his own piece. “No more complaints. I’m having enough trouble deciphering my mood without you attempting to hurry me.” He looked for a few moments more before he grabbed a green book with gold lettering and sat down in the wheelchair to thumb through it.

Rawlin snorted but said nothing when Karkat glared at him. He started studying other shelves.

“I don’t know how you ever got into a position to watch the royal wing with your attitude.” Karkat shut the book and wheeled over to him, letting it stay in his lap. 

“I think Prince Dirk just likes looking at me.” Rawlin grinned and knelt down on one knee when he spotted Karkat’s wide eyed expression. He spoke softer. “I’m kidding, only kidding. If good looks were all you needed that’d just be asking for trouble. Besides that post takes the approval of all four and you’re not the only one who complains about my mouth.”

“I don’t think you’re _that_ bad.” Karkat muttered. “Now let’s get out of here.”

“Don’t worry, I’m already dating someone. You’re free to pursue and be pursued by the royals as you please.” Rawlin laughed when Karkat smacked him on the arm with the book. 

***

Karkat ran his hand over the cover of the book. He was back in his room and on his bed and he’d yet to crack it open. It wasn’t a title he was unfamiliar with though this copy was in much better shape. ‘In which a lowblood attempts to navigate the overtures of multiple highbloods while harboring feelings for them all including multiple incidences of quadrant vacillation, honor duels, quadrant infidelity, reputations ruined and restored only to lead to further ruin, masquerading as a highblood by multiple lowbloods, secret meetings, the tumultuous navigation of caste politics and protocol both with and without repercussions, and finally settles into some semblance of filled quadrants although not without issue and continued speculation into what could have been.’

“Not perfect but a place to start.” He opened the book and began to read. He’d made it a few chapters in when he heard something. He rolled over to look and spotted a bright pink envelope with the royal Derse seal on the floor near his door. He got up to open it and see what it might be.

“Dear Karkat, you should totes come see my lab sometime if you wanna. I’ll be in it every afternoon this week. I drew you a map. Roxy.” Karkat looked at the second sheet, a map drawn from his room to a room that almost seemed to be one of the dungeons. The trail was made of cat paw prints. He was grateful to see she had pointed out a chair friendly pathway, not just the one with stairs. The last thing he wanted was to have to ask Rawlin or one of the other guards to _carry_ him down.

He checked the clock and made up his mind. He wouldn’t go today but he’d tell her he’d visit another day. He put the letter on his desk and opened the drawer to grab some dried fruit in a cloth napkin after writing her a quick note. If he was going to go out and see where this this lab was he might as well come with something to share or just give her.

The path wasn’t too difficult with the map, he’d had offers to be pushed but he’d refused. He wanted to see how difficult it was to make on his own. By the time he was there he was glad he hadn’t decided to go in today, between the rest of today’s activity and this he was feeling like a nap.

He put the bundle though a cat door on the entrance with stairs leading down and headed off, allowing one of the servants to help him get the rest of the way once he’d made it halfway back. 

Satisfied, Karkat put the book on his nightstand and gave in to a well earned nap. 


End file.
